


Der Junge im Spiegel

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Body Image, Feeling insecure, M/M, Selbstwahrnehmung, body issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Eigentlich sucht Justus nur nach einem passenden Oberteil für den Abend, doch Skinnys fiese Bemerkung über seinen Körper will ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Und so sieht er sich wieder mit alten Unsicherheiten konfrontiert. Doch zum Glück hat ein bekannter Meisterdieb ein ganz anderes Bild des ersten Detektivs im Kopf.
Relationships: Victor Hugenay/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Kudos: 3





	Der Junge im Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

> Heute gibt es kein einleitendes Zitat, aber dafür ein großartiges Video:
> 
> [Watch This If You're Feeling Insecure - Dani DMC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS974qbwxnA)

***

Justus steckte das Hemd in die Hose, dann zog er es wieder heraus. Wahrscheinlich war ein Hemd eh viel zu formell. Dann löste er einen Knopf nach dem anderen und warf das Hemd achtlos über die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls. Anschließend griff er in den Stapel mit den T-Shirts, die meisten waren schwarz und weit genug um seinen Bauch zu verdecken. Er zog eins hervor und sah zweifelnd auf den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern, während ihm Skinnys gehässige Worte noch immer im Kopf umher geisterten.

_Jonas, zum Glück gibt es Frauen die auf unerträgliche Besserwisser stehen, sonst würdest du wohl nie eine abkriegen._

Das saß. Und so gerne Justus es einfach abschütteln würde, er konnte es nicht. Zu tief saßen all die Wunden die er über die Jahre davongetragen hatte. All die, meist wohl lieb gemeinten, Ratschläge. Mehr Sport, weniger Essen. Und nach der letzten Spitze war er fast gewillt gewesen es wieder zu versuchen. Doch nach all den Jahren in denen er vergeblich eine Diät nach der anderen angefangen hatte, nur um am Ende doch wieder schwach zu werden, wusste er, dass es auch diesmal nichts bringen würde. Er würde nicht durchhalten. Früher oder später kamen seine alten Gewohnheiten durch, da konnte er so viel dagegen an kämpfen wie er wollte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Spiegel. Verflucht, er sollte ihn abhängen.

Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen schien sich in sein Spiegelbild hinein zu brennen. Er sah auf Rundungen, die er am liebsten nicht wahrhaben wollte. Und sofort hörte er die kritisierende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm schon so oft gesagt hatte, wie abstoßend dieser Anblick war.

Er dachte daran, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, mit Lys weiter zu gehen. Damals als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren. Am liebsten hätte er sein Shirt einfach anbehalten. Doch sie hatte ihm immer wieder gezeigt, das es sie nicht gestört hatte, bis er fast soweit war ihr zu glauben. Und dann war da noch Brittany gewesen. Er hatte so gerne glauben wollen, dass sie _ihn_ wollte, dass er so wie er war genug war.

Justus schluckte. Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nur noch ne knappe Stunde hatte, bevor er los musste. Warum hatte er sich auch dazu breit schlagen lassen und zugesagt?

Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass vor seinem inneren Auge Peter aufflammte. Die Muskeln die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten. Wie selbstbewusst der zweite Detektiv am Strand war, während sich die Blicke auf ihn richteten. Und Bob, der sich im letzten Jahr so verändert hatte und dem die Mädchen nun zu Füßen lagen. Doch seine Veränderung war irgendwie natürlich verlaufen, er hatte nie zwanghaft versucht etwas an sich zu ändern. Es war einfach geschehen.

Kurz hob Justus die Hand, doch ehe er die warme Haut seines Körpers unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte, ließ er sie schnell wieder sinken. Er wollte nicht auch noch fühlen müssen, was er sah. Und irgendwie hatte er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er bemerkte, wie er sich selbst wahrnahm. Und doch war es wohl das wie alle anderen ihn wahrnehmen mussten.

Justus dachte an die vielen Bücher die er zum Thema Gesundheit und Abnehmen gelesen hatte. Er kannte seinen Körper mittlerweile konnte abschätzen wie er reagierte und womit er die besten Ergebnisse erzielte. Doch nur über einen kurzen Zeitraum, dann hatten die alten Gewohnheiten wieder die Kontrolle übernommen. Er wusste also, dass er abnehmen konnte. Doch wenn er es wirklich wollte, warum schaffte er es dann nicht, dran zu bleiben?

Distanziert betrachtete Justus den Jungen im Spiegel. Und jedes Wort das ihm in den Sinn kam, bohrte sich wie ein Stachel in sein Fleisch.

Vielleicht wollte er auch gar nicht wirklich abnehmen? Justus legte den Kopf schräg, während sein Blick noch einmal über seine Brust und seinen Bauch glitt. Ja, er hatte einige Kilos zu viel auf den Rippen, aber wann hatte er jemals von sich aus den Wunsch verspürt das ändern zu wollen? Kamen diese Gedanken nicht nur immer dann auf, wenn er mal wieder von jemand anderem damit konfrontiert wurde? Wie nun von Skinny. Wenn diese Kommentare nicht wären, würde ihn sein Äußeres wirklich so stören? Oder wäre es ok so zu sein wie er war?

Justus erstarrte, als er ein leises Kratzen am Fensterrahmen hörte, dann wirbelte er herum, als sich das Glas langsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben schob. Hastig griff der erste Detektiv nach der Leselampe, keine gute Waffe, aber besser als gar nichts. Er hob sie, bereit zuzuschlagen, doch dann registrierte er den teuren Stoff eines Anzugs, während der Einbrecher sich durch das Fenster schob. Und schon im nächsten Moment sah Justus sich Victor Hugenay gegenüber. Verwundert sah der Meisterdieb zwischen Justus' Gesicht und der zum Schlag erhobenen Lampe hin und her.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Fingern ließ Justus die improvisierte Waffe sinken.

„Was…? Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Guten Abend Justus, es ist wirklich schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.“

„Was machen Sie hier?“, wiederholte Justus seine Frage.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend und da wollte ich dir einen Besuch abstatten.“

Zweifelnd musterte Justus den Mann der in sein Zimmer eingebrochen war. Und die warmen, braunen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick aufmerksam.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?“

Justus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann hob er resigniert das Shirt hoch.

„Ich hab Peter und Bob versprochen, dass ich sie heute Abend begleite und… ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll.“

Justus meinte fast Hugenays Blick auf seiner Haut spüren zu können und so wandte er sich hastig ab.

„Ist das wirklich das Problem oder beschäftigt dich noch etwas anderes?“

Justus spürte wie seine Kiefermuskulatur hervor trat, als er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte seine Unsicherheiten nicht vor Hugenay ausbreiten. Am liebsten noch nicht mal vor sich selbst. Doch Hugenay schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, als er sagte: „Es geht weniger um die Kleidung, als viel mehr um deinen Körper, oder?“

Justus sah auf das Shirt, dass er immer noch verkrampft in der Linken hielt.

„Justus, du musst nicht einem bestimmten Körpertyp entsprechen um gut auszusehen.“

Justus seufzte. Er wollte Hugenay wirklich gerne glauben. Doch die Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit sprachen dagegen. Er sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, sein Blick haftete auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Du entscheidest, wie viel Macht du anderen über dich gibst.“

„Ist es wirklich so einfach?“, wollte Justus wissen. Und das leise Lachen von Hugenay war nicht wirklich eine befriedigende Antwort. Und so warf er dem Mann in dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug einen finsteren Blick zu. Doch die Andeutung eines Lächelns wollte nicht von Hugenays Gesicht verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, dass der Junge den du im Spiegel siehst, gänzlich von dem abweicht, den ich vor mir sehe.“

Erstaunt drehte Justus sich zu dem Meisterdieb um. Und der war auf einmal viel zu nah. Justus konnte die Wärme des Anderen auf seiner Haut spüren. Er suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Spott in den dunklen Augen, doch er wurde nicht fündig. Dann spürte er wie Finger sein Kinn umschlossen und er versuchte dem Geschehen einen logischen Sinn abzuringen. Einen der wahrscheinlicher war, als… Doch da spürte er schon Hugenays Lippen auf seinen. Sanft und doch fordernd. Und Justus konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Er ließ das Shirt fallen, als seine Finger sich in Hugenays Seite krallten. Doch viel zu schnell löste der andere Mann sich wieder von ihm. Der Meisterdieb beugte sich leicht vor, dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hoffe, dass du dich eines Tages so sehen kannst, wie ich es tue.“

***


End file.
